pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (The Spacebots Ultimate Challenge Style): Sophie Mancini's First Date?
Cast *Riley - Sophie Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Joy - Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *Sadness - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Disgust - Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Anger - Benson (Regular Show) *Fear - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Jill's Joy - Donna Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *Jill's Sadness - Lily Punkey (The Fryguy Show) *Jill's Disgust - Lady Neaforce (The Fryguy Show) *Jill's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Daniel Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *Bill's Sadness - Jack Volt (The Fryguy Show) *Bill's Disgust - Master Neaforce (The Fryguy Show) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Jordan - Rudy Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *Jordan's Joy - Brick (The Powerpuff Girls) *Jordan's Sadness - Boomer (The Powerpuff Girls) *Jordan's Disgust - Butch (The Powerpuff Girls) *Jordan's Anger - Mookie (Baby Felix and Friends) *Jordan's Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) Transcripts *Rudy Mancini: Is Sophie Mancini here? *Bert: Red alert! *(Alarm Blaring) *Alarm: Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. *Michael Mancini: There's a boy in my house. *Jane Mancini: I knew she was going skating, but I thought it was with her friends. *Michael Mancini: Why is there a boy in my house? *Jane Mancini: This isn't a date, is it? I'll ask Sophie Mancini. *Slappy Squirrel: I don't like this. *Yin: This can't be a date! She's only 12! *Lily Punkey: Let's probe, but layer it with cool words the kids say, so it's not obvious. *Jane Mancini: So, what's the dealio with Rudy Mancini? O-M-G, he is awesome-sauce fo sheezy. I'm not playin'. *Blossom: Did she just say "fo sheezy"? *Bubbles: I don't understand. What's happening? *Buttercup: Ugh, this is just embarrassing. I can't. I can't. *Jane Mancini: Holla! *Rudy Mancini: (Sniffles) *Bert: I know what you're doing here, Rudy Mancini. You don't think that I know what you know, but I know, you little punk! *Ernie: He's not good enough for Sophie Mancini. No one is! *Jack Volt: Go back to jail! *Bert: What are you looking for, Rudy Mancini? Something to steal? *Jack Volt: Like you daughter. *Ernie: Should we say something? *Bert: No, no, no. He'll be expecting that. Give him the silent treatment. He's about tp crack, I can feel it. *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Rudy Mancini's Emotions: Whoa, dude! Awesome! *Ernie: Sir, no response. *Bert: Two can play at your mind games, Rudy Mancini. Intimidate! *(Inhales Sharply) *Pleakley: Dude, what's he looking at? *Brick: Probably your dumb hat. (CHUCKLES) *Pleakley: Whoa! *(Grunts) *(Crashing) *Rudy Mancini: (Chuckles) *Ernie: Sir, intimidation is failing *Bert: (Scoffs) Increse the pressure. Engage. *Michael Mancini: So, Rudy Mancini, what do you like to do for fun? *Rudy Mancini: I don't know. Stuff. *Ernie: Sir, that sounds like backtalk. *Bert: (Groans) That's it! He's outta here! Give him the boot. *Ernie: Yes, sir. Launching boot. *(Alarm Blaring) *Bert: On my mark. In five, four, three... *Rudy Mancini: Oh... I play in a band. That's fun. *Bert: Wait. We were in a band. *(Rock Music Playing) *Michael Mancini: I was in a band, lead guitar. *Rudy Mancini: Cool. I rock the bass. *Michael Mancini & Rudy Mancini: Whe played a lot of AC/DC. *(Gasps) *Rudy Mancini: What? *Sophie Mancini: Jane Mancini, ew, it's not a date. We're going skating with a group of friends. *Jane Mancini: Oh, fun. That'll be off the hook. L-O-L. *Benson: Stop talking like that! *Courage: Wait. Where's Rudy Mancini? *Sophie Mancini: Did you leave Rudy Mancini with Michael Mancini? Jane Mancini! This is so embarrassing. *Jane Mancini: Sophie Mancini, your Michael Mancini would never do any... *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Michael Mancini & Rudy Mancini: Yeah! *Michael Mancini: Awesome! *(Crashing) *Sophie Mancini: Bye, Jane Mancini. Bye, Michael Mancini. *Michael Mancini: Have fun. *Jane Mancini: Peace out, my homies. *Michael Mancini: You know, Rudy Mancini's a good kid. *Jane Mancini: You're not so bad yourself. *Ernie: Sir, the wife has initiated contact. What do we do? *Bert: This is our chance. Give her the look. *Lady Neaforce: (Scoffs) He's making that stupid face again. *Slappy Squirrel: Ugh, Should we smack him? *Donna Silenter: Come on. He's adorable. *Jack Volt: There's the signal. *(Keyboards Clacking) *Ernie: We are go. Repeat, we are go. *Bert: Contact in five, four, three, two... *(Cheering) *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *(Pop Music Playing) *Lily Punkey: I'm good. You guys good? *Donna Silenter & Yin: Yeah. I'm good. *Lady Neaforce: Yeah, I'm good here. Good. *(Music Stops Playing) *Jane Mancini: Okay, that's enough. *Michael Mancini: Ah, yeah. Um... I'll go fix the table. Category:The Spacebots Ultimate Challenge Category:The Spacebots Ultimate Challenge's Transcripts Category:Inside Out Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Riley's First Date? Spoof